The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many digital thermostats utilize battery power as either a source for powering the thermostat or as a back-up power source for retaining stored parameters in the event of a power interruption. Accordingly, one or more batteries are often mounted within the thermostat, which must periodically be replaced. To replace the batteries, many digital thermostats require dismantling or removal of the thermostat from a support base, which can be tedious and difficult to reinstall. Moreover, accidental damage to the thermostat can occur if the thermostat is dropped during removal or misaligned during reinstallation.